Cerulean
by nubodca
Summary: The rest of the Hudmel family is out, and Blaine needs to see Kurt in a certain blue shirt. Extra fluffy with smutty goodness on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - I do not own Glee or any of the characters. That's Ryan Murphy's deal. Lucky bastard...

Also, I would like to thank my lovely beta, menother. You've been a gem, darling :)

* * *

><p>Kurt dumped his school bag on his desk chair as he entered his bedroom, launching himself across the length of his bed. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrate against his leg. A new message from Blaine:<p>

_Parents home?_

Kurt arched an eyebrow and smirked slightly as he replied:

_Dad's working late. Carole's out to dinner with Finn._

Kurt pressed send, grinning smugly to himself, knowing that in a matter of seconds, he'd be getting a response that sounded something like:

_Give me ten minutes. Put on the shirt I like._

Kurt rolled his eyes as he slid off the bed and over to his bureau. He opened his shirt drawer, a highly organized system of color coding and level of skin-tightness, and slowly peeled the layers up, searching for the shirt. He soon pulled a gauzy cerulean American Apparel shirt out from underneath a stack of Abercrombie & Fitch tees. He couldn't kick the feeling that he should just keep it on top, given the amount of use he got out of it, but that would ruin the entire system. He sighed quietly as he held up the shirt against the light of the window. He didn't know why Blaine loved this particular shirt so much: it didn't show more skin than any of his other shirts; it wasn't any tighter. It was just a shirt.

He shrugged to himself as he laid the shirt on his bed and began to unbutton his tawny Marc Jacobs cardigan, which he then hung carefully in his closet on a velvet hanger. Now _here_ were shirts that Blaine could get excited about, although, after considering for a moment how Blaine got when he was excited, Kurt decided it was best that they stayed away from the upper echelons of his wardrobe. He liked for his haute couture to remain intact for at least two seasons.

He quickly tugged off his white scoop-neck, replacing it immediately with the cerulean top. The thin fabric felt soft and sultry against his alabaster skin, and he ducked quickly in front of his vanity mirror to do what he called a "quality control check," which consisted of making sure his hair and garments were all properly set. As he set about tucking a stubborn strand of hair into place, the doorbell rang. His breath hitched slightly in his throat, and he instinctively straightened up at the sound. He looked back in the mirror, staring himself dead in the eye, and said quietly to his reflection, "Just remember to breathe."

Kurt almost bounded toward the staircase, and then remembering that he didn't want to seem too desperate, continued down the stairs in an odd mix of demureness and excitement. He turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door to Blaine, who had ditched his usually dapper Dalton uniform for a black, zip-up cable knit sweater with a white undershirt peeking out, paired with black, slim-fit jeans and, to top it all off, a pair of classic white Keds. His hair, which was usually gelled into place, was free of the unholy substance, allowing his soft, short curls to revel in their own natural beauty. Kurt felt himself blush as Blaine gave him a hungry once-over with his eyes, lingering for a beat on the shirt. Blaine looked up at Kurt with a devilish smile.

"I love that shirt on you," he murmured, stepping across the threshold and closing the door gently before planting a tender kiss on Kurt's lips, stunning the other boy temporarily. Kurt felt his hands curl into fists and release repeatedly as the kiss lazily made its way down to his jaw, Blaine allowing his teeth to graze lightly over the bone. Kurt leaned forward, bringing Blaine's lips back to his own, and after a moment of lingering there, reveling in the glorious taste of Blaine's mouth, he pulled away slowly, his forehead pressed gently against the shorter boy's.

"Should we go up to my room?" he asked, his eyes turned down, his voice breathy but thick with desire.

Blaine raised his hand up to Kurt's cheek and stroked his thumb down a path from his earlobe to his chin. Kurt looked up into the sultry brown eyes staring directly into his, and he felt his knees almost give out. Blaine leaned over to Kurt's ear and whispered, with a low growl emanating from the back of his throat,

"I think you know the answer to that."

With that, the two boys crashed their lips together, Blaine maneuvering them up the staircase while Kurt walked up backwards, careful not to trip but never breaking contact. Once they made it to the landing, Kurt turned so that Blaine's back was facing the door to his bedroom, and with one swift movement, Kurt guided Blaine over to the bed with his arms, which had taken hold of both of Blaine's biceps, and pushed him gently onto the bed. Kurt hopped swiftly onto the bed, straddling Blaine, whose eyes had suddenly grown dark with lust. Taking that as a cue, Kurt quickly pulled Blaine's sweater over his head, stopping for a beat after to let his eyes sweep over the tight, white undershirt that remained. The temperature in the room seemed to jump about fifty degrees, and Kurt noticed that the front of Blaine's jeans had gotten considerably tighter than when he had arrived. Blaine was beginning to trace patterns onto Kurt's chest through the thin shirt, and when a thumb grazed casually against one of his nipples, Kurt rolled his eyes back in his head and then redoubled his efforts.

First, he traced the silhouette of Blaine's muscles through his t-shirt, starting from his pecs and moving torturously slow down to his abs, obliques, and finally to the waistband of his jeans, where a thin strip of skin was exposed. Kurt dipped his head down and gently pressed kisses onto the exposed skin, allowing his fingers to creep slowly up Blaine's shirt, retracing their previous path up Blaine's torso, this time over nothing but skin.

Blaine, sensing the proximity of Kurt's mouth to his own crotch, angled his hips slightly upward, hoping to find some of the friction he so desperately needed. Kurt brought his hands back down Blaine's chest and pulled up on the hem of the shirt. Blaine lifted his arms over his head so that Kurt could remove the shirt completely, tossing it onto the carpet before quickly ducking down to suck on Blaine's earlobe, his breath becoming fast and ragged against Blaine's skin.

"Aaaaah, Kurt," Blaine moaned, now rutting up against Kurt, who had by this time grown fully hard. Their erections pressed against each other, Blaine took Kurt's faced in his hands and pulled him in for a crushing kiss before flipping them so that he was on top. Kurt was still wearing the blue shirt but, as things began to heat up, he moved to pull it off. Blaine stopped him by putting one of his hands down to catch Kurt's.

"Leave it," he moaned darkly, breaking their kiss.

That was enough for Kurt to move his hands up from the hem of his shirt to Blaine's head, where he twisted the luscious curls through his fingers, bringing their heads closer together. Blaine pulled away suddenly, and Kurt whimpered at the loss of Blaine's lips, until he felt them press into his hip. Blaine had pulled the shirt up a little on one side to expose a sliver of Kurt's skin, which was as pale and flawless as ever. Blaine's hand wandered up Kurt's thigh and over to the obvious bulge in his jeans, pressing the heel of his palm into it. Kurt bucked up instinctively, biting his lip to hold back the enormous moan in his throat created by the simultaneous sensations of Blaine's lips getting closer to his crotch and his hand, which was now palming his erection with growing enthusiasm.

Blaine's lips had reached the small strip of skin just above Kurt's fly. He glanced up, looking for permission to continue. When Kurt's hand flew to the back of Blaine's head and laced into his hair with particular vigor, moaning "Mmmm, don't stop," Blaine considered that permission and slowly unbuttoned the top of Kurt's jeans, unzipping the fly with his teeth, smirking to himself as Kurt moaned when Blaine's nose brushed up against his throbbing cock, which had sprung out against gray Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. Blaine nuzzled his cheek against it slowly, but Kurt was getting impatient.

"God, Blaine, are you gonna suck my dick or read it a bedtime story?"

"Once upon a time..."

"SHUT UP"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who had already broken out into a sweat, arched an eyebrow and grinned as sweetly as he could.

"As you wish," he growled, and in a flash he yanked the boxer-briefs down his thighs, leaving his quivering erection fully exposed. Blaine sighed longingly as he took Kurt's rather impressive length in his hand, making long, languid strokes, making sure his thumb grazed over the tip every time. Kurt was now balling the duvet into his fists, his eyes squeezed tight against the feeling of Blaine jerking him off. This was heaven.

"Aaah fuck, Blaine!" he moaned, his voice becoming high-pitched with arousal. "That's so good, oh my – _mmmmph_."

Kurt quickly lost all ability to speak as Blaine suddenly lowered his mouth onto Kurt, taking all of him in at once. Kurt had to fight the urge to buck up into Blaine's mouth as his tongue twisted all around him, bobbing up and down slowly while gently massaging his balls. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's cheeks hollow, the suction and tightness threatening to send him over the edge.

"OhshitBlaineI-ohshitI'mgonna –" Kurt choked out, but Blaine only sped up, now using his hand to stroke what his mouth wasn't reaching. A few seconds later he felt Kurt convulse underneath him, and the warm, bitter liquid came pouring down his throat fast, but he made sure to take every drop. Once he had sucked Kurt dry, he slowly pulled his mouth off of him and continued stroking him through his orgasm, leaning over to kiss Kurt as his hand slowed down. He pressed his tongue against Kurt's lips, seeking entrance, and they parted soon enough, allowing Blaine to press his tongue against Kurt's, letting the taller boy taste himself in his mouth.

"Mmmmm," sighed Kurt, after Blaine had tucked him back into his underwear and curled up beside him on the bed. "That was _amazing_, Blaine." He glanced down at Blaine's pants, which were still painfully tight, and looked back up into Blaine's eyes. "Shall I -?"

Blaine shook his head, smiling dreamily. "Don't worry about me. Besides, there's always next time, right?"

Kurt smiled warmly and snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Burt, Carole and Finn wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. Next time didn't have to be such a long wait, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine and Kurt spent the next ten minutes in utter bliss, lying face to face on the bed, slowly letting their fingers wander over each other while staring into each other's eyes, occasionally breaking eye contact to giggle and look away, reveling in how utterly sappy they were being. Kurt was fascinated by how strong Blaine's chest was, running his index finger from Blaine's right pectoral all the way down to the line in between his abs.

Soon, though, Kurt felt the hem of his shirt being drawn up his torso, and looked down to see Blaine's hands caressing his bare skin, inching the shirt ever higher over his chest. Kurt's eyes wandered down to the crotch of Blaine's jeans, which seemed to have remained painfully tight against the strain of Blaine's untouched hardness. His pupils dilated as his slid one hand from Blaine's waist to the front of his pants, cupping his crotch and squeezing it gently, eliciting a guttural moan from Blaine's throat. Blaine's mouth was busy biting and sucking a mark onto Kurt's clavicle, so Kurt, sensing the opportunity for a power play, immediately pushed Blaine onto his back with the hand not already busy unbuttoning his pants. Blaine was shocked by the sudden separation from Kurt's skin, even more so when he felt his boyfriend's fingers hooking themselves under the waistband of his underwear. Kurt paused for a moment, looking up at Blaine with a cryptic expression on his face. Blaine panicked, propping himself on his elbows.

"Is something wrong, Kurt? You know you don't have to –"

"No, no, I was just thinking…There's something I've wanted to do and – can I just show you? You can tell me if you're uncomfortable and I'll stop."

Blaine arched an eyebrow, allowing a mischievous grin to spread over his face. "Kurt, I never would have guessed." He flopped back down on the bed. "Whenever you're ready."

Kurt bit his lip, but in a matter of seconds he regained his resolve, a look of determination now set in his eyes. He yanked Blaine's pants all the way down to his ankles, giving himself the briefest of moments to drink in the sight of Blaine's swollen, pulsating cock before grabbing Blaine's hips and flipping him onto his stomach with strength he never knew he had. A wanton groan escaped Blaine's lips as his bare erection dug into the firm mattress.

"_Mmmmph!_ Kurt, what are you – _ohmygod!_"

Kurt cut him off by running a single finger down the cleft in Blaine's ass, pausing at the tight, puckered entrance to rub slowly up and down. Then, slowly, without removing his finger, Kurt leaned down and kissed his right buttock, then began a steady trail of alternating licks and kisses until his tongue found its way over to where his finger remained, still steadily stroking and now lightly prodding at the small ring of muscle.

Meanwhile, Blaine was already coming undone. His eyes squeezed tight, he had to focus all of his concentration on not coming the moment Kurt's lips made contact with his ass. He lifted his lips slowly off of the bed in order to alleviate some of the pressure; the tight, coiling sensation in his stomach was already causing him to see stars. No, he would hold out until Kurt was through. Plus, Blaine was sure that what was about to come would be worth the unbearable teasing currently taking place…

But all thoughts were cast out of his head immediately when Kurt's tongue finally pressed into Blaine. He felt the coiling in his stomach intensify and his breath quicken as Kurt explored the area past the first ring of muscle, moving his tongue up and down, side to side, swirling it in alternating directions, filling him up, taking him closer to the edge than ever before.

"Oh _God_, Kurt, that's so good, I'm so – _aaaah – _so fucking close…"

Kurt smiled to himself. He removed his tongue from Blaine's ass – Blaine let out a small whimper at the loss – and scooted up the bed to straddle Blaine's knees. He bent down to leave a kiss between Blaine's shoulder blades, one hand moving to his left shoulder for balance as the other made its way back to the now spit-slick hole. Thinking for a moment, he moved further up until his mouth was right next to Blaine's ear. Blaine's breathing was still ragged and uneven.

"Flip over. I want to see your face when you come."

It was a miracle Blaine didn't just let go right then. He lifted his hips again, careful not to let his purpling erection graze against the duvet and end it all right then. Kurt resumed straddling Blaine, straightening up as he pushed his index finger up to Blaine's entrance. When his finger moved past the first ring of muscle, Blaine let out the loudest moan Kurt had heard yet. He moved his finger slowly in and out, and when Blaine began to writhe around, trying desperately to fuck himself down on Kurt's hand, Kurt inserted his middle finger and slowly began to scissor inside of him, his rhythm steadily increasing.

Then, after a particularly forceful thrust, Blaine let out a yelp of pleasure.

"Do that again! Oh Christ, _please_ do that again!"

Kurt moved his fingers past the small bundle of nerves and Blaine bucked up. Kurt responded by licking a stripe down his free hand and moving deftly to Blaine's cock, stroking up and down in time with the thrusts into his prostate.

After a particularly well-executed maneuver in which Kurt twisted his wrist as he pulled up on Blaine's cock, Kurt felt Blaine's body began to spasm underneath him as he came hard all over Kurt's hand and lower abdomen, not to mention his own stomach. Kurt gently removed his fingers from Blaine's ass while continuing to stroke Blaine through his climax. When he felt Blaine go soft under his grip, he loosened his grip and, bowing his head forward, began to lick his boyfriend clean.

Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair as he watched him move his tongue all over his body, leaving a warm, wet trail on his abs.

"God, you're beautiful," he sighed.

Kurt looked up at this, having completed his task. He gazed intently into Blaine's eyes, and slowly a smile made its way into his eyes and onto his lips.

"So are you," he said, his voice light and ethereal. He moved his hand to stroke Blaine's cheek, but stopped himself – it was still covered in sticky come. They both giggled as Kurt hopped off the bed and padded lightly into the en suite bathroom to clean himself off.

When he emerged, Blaine had his head propped up on his elbow, posed on the bed like an underwear model. He had managed to find and put on his boxers, and lay there, grinning up at Kurt. He patted the bed with his free hand, beckoning Kurt to sit down next to him. When Kurt complied, Blaine reached up and held his cheek in his hand. He looked Kurt dead in the eye, his smile softening a little at the edges.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

Just as Kurt began to lean in for a kiss, the sound of a car in the driveway caused the two boys to jolt out of their romantic bubble and scramble for clothing. By the time Finn had made his way upstairs, the two boys had managed to pull several notebooks out of Kurt's backpack and spread them over his bed to give the impression of a study date in full swing. Finn's head appeared in the doorway.

"You guys having fun?" His eyes fell on the books. "You're studying? On a Friday night?"

Kurt shrugged, giving Finn a look with what he thought was very convincing nonchalance. Finn furrowed his brows, started to say something, thought better of it, and trudged down the hall to his room, looking confused. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled.

"So what did you think?"

"I think my boyfriend is a veritable sex god, and that we _definitely_ need to do that again."

"Deal," Kurt smirked, "only next time, _I_ get to pick what _you_ wear!"

* * *

><p>Well there it is, my very first Klaine fic! I sincerely hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it, and<strong> reviews would be very much appreciated<strong>! I also take prompts for fic, so if you have an idea, let me know, and I'll do my best!


End file.
